La mission
by Luluine
Summary: Que ce passe t-il quand le colonel,qui fantasme sur Edward, apprend qui celui-ci travail dans un bar comme streap teaseuse ? Royed. Tentative d'humour. Soyer Tolèrant svp c'est ma prelière Fic sur FMA.
1. Chapter 1

Et voila c'est ma première Fanfiction sur FMA, jespère qu'elle est pas trop mal réussi.

Je pense qu'il y aura peut-etre troi chapitre et je vai poster une foi par semaine !!! Bonne Lecture !!!!

_La Mission._

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils discutaient autour d'un café dans la salle de repos du siège de l'est. Ils profitaient que le lieutenant Hawkeye cherchait un dossier pour le colonel (**Moi** : J'dirai plutôt qu'il a fait ca pour l'éloignée, elle et son gun ^-^ ). Hughes, qui c'était incrusté, saoulé tout le monde avec les photos de sa filles et ses :

« Regarder comme elle est belle ma Elysia d'amûuuuuurr !! Elle a grandi, hein ? Et regardez, elle a eu sa premier dent !!! »

Les hommes du colonel essayaient de survivre au flot de photos qui se déversait sur eux. Havoc et Breda réussirent après de gros effort a sortir Fuery qui était coincer sous une série de photos qui montrai Elysia sur plusieurs angles entrain de donner a manger a des canards, pendant que Falman récitait tout ce qu'il savait sur le développement de la population des canards dans les parcs de Central. C'était un joli carnage auquel le colonel ne participait pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées qui étaient dirigés vers une certaine petite crevette blonde (**Ed** : T'as dit quoi là ? **Moi** : Hein ? Moi ? Rien du tout…… Non Ed, me tape pas Ed !!! ARRETE !) Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Fullmetal et celui-ci lui manquait terriblement. Bien sur, il n'avait parlé a personne des sentiments qu'il éprouvait a l'égard du petit blond (**Ed** : mais t'arrête de dire çà !! **Moi** : Non, j'ai pas envi !!) Après tout il était le colonel Flamme, le plus grand coureur de jupon de tout Central, alors si quelqu'un venait a apprendre ses sentiment pour un homme qui était en plus un adolescent de 16 ans, on se moquerait certainement de lui. Il se rappelait pourtant pas qu'il l'avait envoyé en mission c'est dernier temps. Peut-être Hughes savait quelque chose après il est au bureau des renseignements, mais si il lui demandait sa, il risquait de se posé quelque questions. Puis, après une intense réflexion, il se leva un peut brusquement se qui fit s'arrêté le babillage de Hughes sur sa fille adoré et il dit :

« Dis-moi Hughes, tu sais ce qui est arrivé au Fullmetal. Ca fait plusieurs jour qu'on ne l'as pas vu, pourtant je ne me rappel pas l'avoir envoyé en mission. Tu sais pas où il est par hasard ? »

Tout le monde dans la salle se tu et se tourna vers Hughes. Celui-ci justement avait rangé toutes ses photos et un sourire légèrement sadique était apparu sur son visage et ses lunettes brillaient d'une étrange manière.

« Oui, je sais où il est, mais je ne sais pas si je peut t'en parlé. Il ne veut pas que vous sachiez. »

« Que l'on sache quoi ? » demanda Fuery

« Oui quoi ? » renchérit Havoc

Hughes les regarda d'un faussement contrit et dis d'une petite voix triste :

« Non vraiment, je suis désolé. Il ne veut pas que vous l'appreniez sur cette mission. Oh OOOuuuuppps !! »

Il plaquât sa main sur sa bouche comme si il avait dit une énormité. Havoc et Breda se mirent en quatre pour tenté de lui faire cracher le morceau. Le colonel qui commençait a s'agacé du refus de Hughes enfila ses gants et se dirigea vers lui.

« Tu dis ou je te crame !! »

Hughes devint tout blanc (**Moi **: Même son uniforme, alors il a dut vraiment flippé) et il se retrouva acculer contre un mur par un colonel légèrement énervé.

« D'accord, je vais tous te dire ! Mais arrête de pointer tes gans sur moi. »

Tous le monde se rassit autour de la table et attendirent que Hughes commence son récit.

« Alors voila. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais depuis quelque temps il y a un tueur qui sévit dans central. »

« Oui j'en ai entendu parler, commence Falman. Il s'en prend a des femmes qui travaillent dans des bars et souvent a des streap teaseuse. Mais je vois pas ce qu'Edward a à faire dans tous sa. »

« J'y viens, j'y viens. En fait pour faire vite, Edward a été choisi pour arrêter le tueur car il est …… comment dire …… il ressemble a une fille et oh mon dieu je me rappel encore la crise monumentale qu'il a piquer quand je lui est dit çà, il fut parcourut d'un frisson et continuât son récit. Sa mission est de stopper se tueur et pour sa il doit se faire passer pour une streap teaseuse dans un des bar les plus réputés de Central. Voila je l'ai dit ! Oh mon dieu, il va me tuer ! »

Après ce long discours, un ange passa, puis deux, puis un troisième, puis toute une horde de petit bonhomme blanc avec des ailes et une auréole.

Puis Havoc, Breda et Falman éclatèrent de rire alors que Fuery aidait le colonel a arrêter l'hémorragie nasale qui l'avait pris quand il s'était mis a fantasmer sur Edward en tenue légère, tandis que Hughes se lamentait sur le fait que le petit blond le tuerait.

Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit pervers de notre cher colonel. Il se redressa d'un blond, bousculât Fuery et stoppa les autres dans leur délire.

« Et tu sais pas dans quel bar exactement ? »

« Euh…si. C'est le _Triskelion. »_

« D'accord, alors sa vous dit, ce soir, une petite soirée entre amis ? »

Le regard et le rire que le colonel eu a ce moment là les convainc de ne pas refuser cette proposition. C'était décider : ce soir a 20h ils se retrouveraient tous devant le _Triskelion. _Alors qu'Havoc ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, coup de feu retenti dans la pièce. Ils se retournèrent tous comme un seul homme vers le lieutenant Hawkeye qui pointait son gun sur eu.

« Retourner tous a vos bureau avant que je vous transforme en passoire. »

Et tous en cœur :

« Oui madame !! »

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

La fin de la journée arrivée, le colonel se précipita en dehors du QG et se dirigea vers chez lui pour pouvoir se changer. Il était vraiment Pressé d'être a l'heure du rendez-vous pour pouvoir mater son jeune subordonner et ensuite d'aller le rejoindre dans sa loge pour caresser sa douce peau caramel et mettre le nez dans ses long cheveux d'or et de …… NON !! NON !! Pouvoir se moquer de lui et de sa petite taille, de le voir s'énerver.

_Il est vraiment trop beau quand il s'énerve._

RRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH !!!!! Mais nooonnn !!!!!

Après c'être préparer aussi bien physiquement (**Moi** : Pour les pervers, il a juste changer de vêtement. **Ed** : Ooooh ***lueur de déception dans les yeux*** **Moi** : euuuhhh …. O.o) que mentalement, il arriva devant le bar, tous était déjà là.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar, et s'installèrent. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Surtout des hommes (**Moi** : c'est un peut logique. **Ed** : Et pourquoi çà ? sa pourrait très bien être une bar pour les femmes !! **Moi** : Ah ! Oui c vrai !) qui étaient autour de petites scènes où dansait des femmes toutes aussi peut habillée les un que les autres.

Il tourna la tête vers une des petites scènes.

Et il y vit son paradis.

Son nez se mis a saigner.

A suivre …

Jespère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus, laissé moi vous impressions. A la prochaine !!! Biiiz !!


	2. Chapitre 2

La mission

Chapitre 2 

_Il tourna la tête vers une des petites scènes._

_Et il y vit son paradis._

_Son nez se mis a saigner._

_Il_ était là.

Sur une des petites scènes. Pas très loin de la table où le colonel et ses subordonnés c'étaient installés. Une serveuse en tenue légère vint prendre leur commande et revint quelques minutes après avec un plateau remplit de boisson alcoolisés.

Edward, toujours sur scène et toujours habillé, se frottait, au rythme de la musique contre une barre en métal qui était plantée au milieu de la scène. Ses hanches se balançait de gauche a droite tout douceur. Autour de lui, il y avait une foule d'homme qui scandait : « A poil !! A poil !! ». Cela rendait le colonel fou de jalousie. Mais sa jalousie fut vite oublier quand son regard d'onyx fut attiré par une magnifique vision : les très jolies fesses du fullmetal qui étaient recouvertes par un short en cuir très très moulant. Ses petites, mais très belles, jambes étaient habillée de bas noir légèrement transparents qui laissaient voir sa peau bronzée, que le colonel imaginait très douce. Une simple veste en cuir cachait une paire de faux seins qui semblaient très très réelle (_**Moi**_ : Vive l'alchimie !! Pas vrai Edward ? **Ed **: GRRRR jme suis encore fait avoir. J'aurais du lire le script avant d'accepter !!). Ses longs cheveux d'or coulait librement dans son dos et un chapeau que ressemblait fort a un képi était posé sur sa tête. Ses grand yeux dorés étaient agrandit grâce a une touche de mascara.

Le nez du colonel coulait toujours abondamment et la divine apparition qui dansait en tenue légère avait créé un énorme bug dans le cerveau, déjà perverti par tous ses fantasmes sur Edward. Il entendit a peine la conversation qui ses déroulait a coté de lui, entre ses subordonnés et amis :

« Comment ce fait-il qu'Edward dance aussi bien ? » Demanda Havoc visiblement surpris du parfait déhanchement de son 'Boss '. Tous les autres se tournèrent vers

hughes, sauf le colonel qui avait toujours le regard tourné vers son fantasme devenu réalité, en attente d'une réponse.

« En fait Edward a passé une journée ici avec les autres danseuses pour apprendre a danser comme elles. Il fallait qu'il paraisse crédible pour pouvoir attiré le tueur dans le piège. Le soir la patronne ma appelé pour me dire qu'il apprenais très vite et qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'autre cour. Mais je pensais pas qu'il dansait aussi bien. » Expliqua Hughes.

« C'est qu'Edward apprend toujours très vite. Et puis il a un coté féminin qui aide énormément dans cette mission. »

« Ouais c'est pas faut, faudrait juste éviter de le dire devant lui sinon il risque de s'énerver et j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire. » Tout le monde frissonnât de peur a la remarque de Breda.

Le colonel ne l'ai écoutait pas du tout et continuait de fixer Edward d'un œil vitreux. Puis tout ce remit en place dans son cerveau et son esprit pervers se mit échafaudé un plan pour séduire le jeune Fullmetal :

Demain, après avoir remplit toute la paperasse que Riza ne manquerait pas de déposer sur bureau, il coincera Edward dans un coin (**Moi** : Non pas pour faire ce que vous pensez, bande de pervers !!! ^^ **Roy** : Et pour quoi pas ? Hein ?) et l'inviterait, ou l'entrainerait de force si nécessaire, au restaurant où ils dégusteraient de bon petits plats de Xing et danserait au doux son d'un piano après il l'emmènerait chez lui pour boire un verre, il lui avouera ses sentiments qui serait bien évidement réciproques. La suite logique a tout ceci sera qu'ils s'embrasseront passionnément, il l'entrainerait ensuite dans sa chambre pour le déshabillé et pourvoir enfin gouté a sa peau douce et sucré.

Arriver a ce moment de son plan, le colonel se leva brusquement, faisant sursauté ses compagnon de boisson, partant dans un rire sadique tout en brandissant un poing victorieux.

« Mwahahahahahahahahahaha !!!!

« Euh, Roy ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Hughes.

« Oui, je vais bien ! Je vais même très très bien !! »

Ses subordonnés le regardaient tous avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes tandis qu'il continuait de rire comme un débile, essayant vainement de ressembler a un psychopathe. Mais il fut arrêter (**Moi** : A bah enfin ! Je commençait a en avoir marre de son rire ! **Roy** : Quoi ? Il te gène mon rire ? AAAahhhh Je vais enfin avoir mon Edward d'amùuuuuuuur ! **Ed** : Mais lâche moi espèce de débile profond !!) par un Fuery courageux, qui lui tendait un mouchoir.

«Tenez mon colonel. »

« Pourquoi un mouchoir » Demandât-il irrité d'avoir été interrompu dans un moment pareil.

« C'est pour essuyer tout le sang qu'il y a sous votre nez » Expliqua Fuery, gardant son courage malgré le ton du colonel.

« Et puis vous avez un peut de bave là » renchérit Havoc en désignant avec un sourire moqueur la bouche du colonel alors que celui-ci se tamponnais le visage avec le mouchoir.

Le colonel, appréciant moyennement la remarque de son second-lieutenant, lui jeta un regard assassin et esquissa un geste pour sortir ses gants, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, pour le grillé sur place. Mais Havoc, pas fou et connaissant très bien le pouvoir alchimique des fameux gants, se planquât son la table.

Falmant, désireux de refroidir l'ambiance qui c'était réchauffé et pour ne pas finir comme un poulet rôtit, s'exclamât haut et fort :

« Regarder ! Edward commence a enlever ses vêtements !! »

Tous se tourna vers la petite scène, Havoc sortit de sous la table et le colonel releva si vite la tête que ses os craquèrent. Et effectivement la musique avait changer pour devenir plus sensuel alors qu'Edward avait commencer a faire glisser un de ses bas le long de sa jambe.

Et Hughes s'exclamât avec tristesse :

« Oh non ! J'ai oublié mon appareil photo !!! »

A suivre…


End file.
